


Wings of Fire: Isle of Feathers (pending title)

by xxukarixx



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/F, IceWings (Wings of Fire), Original Character(s), Original Tribes (Wings of Fire), Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxukarixx/pseuds/xxukarixx
Summary: Lost at sea and washed up on the shore of an island far off the coast of Pyrrhia, Halo was rescued and raised by a couple of kind FeatherWings. She knows the island of Paean, and it’s magical mountain tops like the back of her talons and her parents are as lovely as any dragon could ask for, but she knows nothing of herself. When it is discovered that she, like a large fraction of Paean’s FeatherWing population, is in fact, an animus dragon though does not originate from Paean initially she is determined to find out where she came from and who she is, though it may be a journey far more dangerous than she ever imagined.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not own the Wings of Fire world, only the characters and plot ideas within this fiction._

A routine mission to check on their southern neighbors in the Sand Kingdom. That was all that day was supposed to bring. It was supposed to be usual, and dull. The kind of thing that Prince Frigid usually hated. Though he always did what he was asked by his queen because that was what an IceWing soldier was supposed to do.

As the group of five dragons soared over the hot, baking sands of the desert towards an outpost where they were to meet with an informant from Queen Sizzle, something caught Frigid's eye in the brightly colored sands. At first he wasn't quite sure what it was that he was seeing. He thought he saw a crimson dragon, skulking around in the sands below. 

_A SkyWing?_ he wondered, though if it was a SkyWing, why was it all alone in the middle of the desert, far from their kingdom in the mountains. 

"Thaw! I am going to check on something for a moment! I'll meet you at the outpost!" he called, making sure the IceWing at the front of the formation heard and then acknowledged him. As the others all flew on ahead, Frigid tucked in his wings and made for a dive, the ground fast approaching. Before he crashed into the dunes he unfurled his wings and pulled up, landing on what was supposed to be the solid-like ground. However, instead the sand gave way beneath his talons and he plunged into darkness. 

For a heart-stopping moment he thought he was going to be buried alive and suffocate, never to see the crystal clear pristine of the Ice Kingdom again. That is, until he broke through and came toppling out into empty blackness. He stood up and coughed, hacking out sand that he had accidentally inhaled in the brief moment of terror. 

When he found his footing, he tried to look around him, but darkness swallowed him on all sides. The place also emitted a feeling of strangeness that made his scales crawl.

"Well... can't just sit here I guess... " Frigid muttered to himself. 

He stretched out his wings, feeling to see what kind of space he was dealing with. From the way his voice had reverberated he assumed it wasn't a large space. His wing test quickly confirmed that above his head and at his sides was rather confining. He turned around in the space and tested where he had come from with his talons. Sand. 

"I could probably dig my way out..." he mused, "but..." 

Before he finished the thought he turned around again and felt the opposite direction. That way there was nothing. So to quell is his curiosity he set off in that direction, keeping his wings outstretched to feel the way around him. As he walked, he slowly felt the air start changing. It grew more damp, though only slightly less hot. Eventually his ears met with the sound of water and light began to form in front of him. 

When he broke through to daylight he was greeted with a cacophony of sights and sounds. He was above the ground, suspended in air from a dark hole that seemed to be ripped half way up into a tree's trunk. Below him was a small creek that spilled into a shallow waterfall. The trees dappled the ground in sunlight that waved and moved as the trees swayed in the wind. Though all of these new sights and sounds weren't what caught his attention. At the pool that was fed from the small waterfall was a dragon, but nothing like Frigid had ever seen from the crisp IceWings or dusty SandWings. This dragon was a shade of purple that he had never seen before, dappled with light blue spots all around her scales. The mere sight of her took his breath away. 

She was facing away from him, focusing on a pile of flowers she was arranging beside the water. Frigid carefully glided down to land behind her. The sound of his wing beats must have alerted her to his presence, for as soon as he landed, she was looking him straight in the eye with a surprised expression. 

"Oh!" she gasped, blinking brilliant green eyes. "Hello there." 

"Hello," Frigid replied. She was starting to move around him, looking him up and down. 

"Wow, I haven't seen a dragon like you before. Are you an IceWing? You're so cold. Are you okay? Are IceWings always so cold?" 

The barrage of questions caught him off guard. "Uh... well..." he sputtered, taking a step away from the RainWing's curious eyes. 

"Sorry," she giggled as she sat down and curled her tail over her back talons and tucked in her wings. "See? I won't move now. Still as a sloth." 

"You are definitely peculiar yourself," Frigid said as he gazed at her. As she had spoken her scales had changed colors into splashes of gold and pink. She beamed at him. 

"My name is Plum. What's yours?" she asked. 

She really doesn't know? he thought. Frigid assumed that everyone knew of the royal IceWing family, and he should be strikingly recognizable, especially with the bright blue jewels he always wore around his neck, with his First Circle necklace. "I am Prince Frigid of the IceWings. Son of Queen Glimmer." He raised his head and attempted to look as regal and dignified as he could. 

"A prince?" Plum echoed, "Really? That's so cool!" 

The excitement and intrigue in her voice caused a grin to spread on Frigid's own face. Normally, an IceWing prince shouldn't even consider associating with the likes of 'lazy RainWings' as most of the tribes called them, but Plum's color shifting scales and happy demeanor was enthralling in their own way. 

The two of them ended up talking for hours, until the forest around them began to darken. Frigid realized he was supposed to meet with Thaw and the others forever ago. 

"I have to leave," Frigid said, glancing back towards the tunnel where he had come from to the desert. "But can I meet you here in three days? Same time?" he asked. 

Plum smiled and nodded. 

With one final look at her, Frigid spread his wings and flew up to the tunnel. He went down it as quickly as he could and when his talons struck sand in the dirt he began to dig. One swipe caused sunlit to faintly spill into the darkness. Knowing where to aim, he pushed his snout through until the heat of the desert touched it. 

Breaking free of the tunnel he took to the air, stroking the sky with his powerful wings. Looking back he could see that someone had placed a giant boulder near the top of the space he had come out of, marking the tunnel. He would have to remember that for tomorrow. An image of the pretty RainWing smiling at him drifted into his mind and Frigid couldn't help but smile himself. He spun in the air, his chest feeling lighter and warmer than it ever had. For a few short hours he hadn't worried about rankings, the Circles, or appeasing his mother. He hadn't been 'Prince Frigid', just a dragon talking to a pretty RainWing. As he soared through the cloudless skies northward, Frigid found that he couldn't wait until he would see Plum again. 

_6 Months Later....._

The sound of a dragon clearing his throat awoke Frigid with a start. He jumped upwards, his wings extended, blinking at the light in the room cast by the moon globes. 

"Excuse me, sir," said a voice near the doorway. When his eyes focused, he noticed that Cryo, one of Queen Glimmer's attendants, was standing in his doorway. 

"Y-Yes, Cryo. What is it?" he asked, fixing himself. 

"Queen Glimmer has requested your presence in the throne room," he announced, giving Frigid an odd look before bowing and backing out of the room. 

That was odd. _What does Mother want?_ he wondered as he climbed off the ice shelf that was his bed and headed through the palace. As he walked he passed by several first and second circle IceWings, all of which gave a small bow before hurrying off with their tasks. Reaching the throne room, Frigid was greeted with the sight of his mother, Queen Glimmer, seated on a large throne carved from ice with moon globes hovering over the top of it. A string of icicles were draped over her horns and spikes, with another string dangling from her neck. She stared down her snout as Frigid came into the room. 

Beside the throne stood his father King Iceberg and his sister Princess Polar, who was giving him a faint concerned look. Other aristocrats were among those in attendance as well, their eyes watching the Queen. 

When he stopped and stood at attention, he caught the eye of Jewel, whose parents were in Second Circle, and she was pretty high up in the dragonet rankings too, almost to her seventh hatching day. She smiled at him and raised her front talon ever so slightly in a small wave. She always liked to protest the IceWing's strict behavior. 

After a moment of silence, Queen Glimmer addressed the room. "You may all be excused," she called. 

Murmurs echoed through the room as all the dragons filed out, leaving Frigid alone with his mother. Her cold eyes bore into him, making him shiver. He swallowed hard. 

"It has come to my attention, Frigid, that you were spotted sneaking off to the rain forest through an animus-made tunnel in the desert. Is this true?" What? Her voice was as crisp and harsh as an iceberg, heavy and threatening. She was testing him. Forcing him to tell the truth, for if he lied she would likely punish him more harshly. 

His throat tightened as he opened his mouth to respond, his heart hammering in his chest. How had she known? Had someone followed him? 

As the thoughts crossed his mind, Cryo stepped into the room, coming to stand beside Glimmer and the throne. The look on his face answered his questions. It was him who had followed Frigid to Plum. 

"Y-Yes..." he choked out at last, lowering his head. "Yes Mother, it is true."

"I see," she hissed, "and is it true that you have been going to the rainforest to meet with a RainWing?" 

_Plum._ The pretty purple RainWing's smile flashed in his mind, as well as a brief image of one pure white egg, nestled safely in it’s nest.

"Yes, Mother." 

Glimmer raised her front talon, and started to examine each claw, passing glances in Frigid's direction. "You seem rather fond of her. Doesn't he, Cryo?" 

"I would definitely say so, Your Majesty. They were very close." The sneer that the attendant gave him made his stomach turn and he wanted to claw it off his smug face. 

"So, Frigid it seems I have a problem." She slipped off her throne and crossed the floor, her tail swaying behind her. She came in front of Frigid and started to circle him. He forced himself to be still, keeping his eyes forward. "You see, I can't have my only son caught in the company of a lowly RainWing." She feigned a gasp, placing her talons on either side of her snout, "What would the Kingdom say? We would have to exile you. It would drag our whole family's reputation down. No one in the Ice Kingdom would take us seriously!" She was circling him again, casting sideways glances. 

"Though I am a merciful Queen, and am prepared to offer you an ultimatum." She stopped in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes. "You will stop seeing that RainWing and never travel to the rainforest again. You will remain in the Ice Kingdom at all times, and you will be arranged to marry Avalanche's daughter, Jewel. In return I will not lower your ranking, keeping you in First Circle and this situation will not be brought up again." 

"And if I refuse your conditions?" Frigid asked, gagging on the words. 

"If you refuse," his mother hissed through her teeth, "You will be exiled from the kingdom. You will be dead to us, your name struck from the rankings, and before the month is out I will make sure that the both of you end up that way for good." 

For the first time in his life, Frigid felt his blood run cold. A vision of Plum laying on the floor of the rainforest, blood oozing out from a gash in her throat and her face frozen solid by ice breath. It shattered his heart just thinking about it and Frigid had to force himself to stay upright. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing out the thought.

Glimmer sat back, watching him down her snout. There was silence for a long time. 

"Okay, Mother," he sighed. "I agree to your terms."

A wickedly satisfied grin spread over the Queen’s face and she nodded. “Good, now you have duties to attend to, off with you.” She dismissed him with a wave of her talons. 

With a bow, Frigid turned and left the room out the same door that he had entered. His heart was beating rapidly and a grief more vast than the frozen arctic sea spread through him. 

_I’ll never see her again….I’ll never get to meet our dragonet._

He slumped to the ground, just out of sight of the doorway against the wall, his talons came to rest over his eyes. I’m so sorry Plum, he wailed in his mind. 

“Cyro, you mentioned that there was something else about my son and this RainWing that you had wanted to share with me earlier, what was it?” Queen Glimmer’s voice echoed from the throne room behind him. She must not have realized that he was still there.

Frigid froze in place, his ears perked at the sound of his mother’s voice. 

“Ah, yes,” Cryo’s voice answered. “I regret that I had failed to mention to you that I had seen the RainWing with an egg in her home a few days ago.”

_No!_

There was a silence that followed for eons until Glimmer finally spoke again. “I see,” she said flatly.

The sound of the Queen rising from her throne caused Frigid to scoot farther back from the doorway, in fear that she was coming this way. Her talons scraped against the floor. 

“Dispose of it, and the RainWing,” she ordered.


	2. Prologue pt. 2

Fear gripped Frigid’s chest harsher than the north’s coldest iceberg. In a flurry he ran down the corridor heading back towards his bedroom. Thoughts of Plum’s sweet face bombarded his mind as he went, flashing between her smile and her face contorted in agony. There had to be something he could do to save her! 

Bursting through his doorway he dove for a chest that rested in the corner of the room, half hidden under a fur blanket. He threw it open and began to rummage through it, tossing the items about in haste. It took him a moment but he eventually found what he was looking for. 

Frigid pulled out a crystal sphere, polished and crafted to the point that it was completely clear. To an unsuspecting dragon it would seem to be just a piece of junk, another knickknack that the prince had collected. Of course, he was an IceWing royal and therefore carried animus magic. That being a fact that his mother had no idea of, in fear that she would use him in their political game, he also didn't want the responsibility of coming up with some kind of gift for his tribe. It seemed too out of his league. So instead he had used his magic only once to enchant thus orb and another identical one that he had given to Plum. 

“Show me your other half” he whispered to it, and it’s clear face clouded and swirled in a mist that started to sweep with the luscious greens of the rainforest and the brown wood of Plum’s hut. When formed completely it showed her hut to be empty. Plum wasn’t home. 

_Dammit!_ he cursed inwardly. 

Thinking quickly he dug in the trunk again for a piece of parchment and a quill. He hastily scribbled down a warning for Plum and rolled it up, tying it closed with a piece of rope, breathing shards of ice on the end so she knew it came from him. 

“I enchant this scroll to fly to Plum the RainWing, wherever she may be, faster than a SkyWing and not to stop until it reaches her,” he whispered then released the scroll. 

The message raised from his talons slowly and then shot out his window, streaking through the sky, heading south. 

_Please let it reach her_ he begged into the sky. If the scroll ever hit it’s mark, it’ll be likely that he’ll never know. 

\-----

Sunlight drifted down through the canopy of trees as Plum opened her eyes and yawned, stretching in her hammock that she had slung between two trees that grew through the trees of her home. When she was fully awake she stretched and shook out her wings, then climbed down her roof and into her hut. 

Her egg was nestled exactly where she had left it, bundled in a small nest of blankets that she had purchased from some MudWings who wandered into the rainforest on accident. The others of her tribe thought her weird for deciding to keep her egg with her instead of leaving it in one of the hatcheries with all the rest, even more so that she had decided to actually raise her dragonet by herself. None of this really bothered her though as most RainWings left her alone and barely paid her any mind. 

As her thoughts had begun to wander about how she was going to raise her dragonet, a sound brought her back to the present. 

_Thud. Shhhhhhhnnkkkkk. Thud._

Before she could turn to investigate the sound a piece of parchment flew through her window and smacked her hard in the face. She stumbled back, letting out a yelp of surprise. The scroll fell to the floor and rolled into the middle of the floor. Instantly she noticed the frostbite damage on the end of the rope and picked up carefully in her talons. _A message from Frigid?_ She thought. Casting a glanced at the crystal orb on her desk, noticing that it was slightly clouded. He had tried to contact her already. She quickly unrolled the scroll and read. 

_You’re in danger.  
Mother knows. _

_RUN._

Fear shot through her heart. Frigid had told her stories of his mother, and the queen of the IceWings didn't sound like a pleasant dragon. He had been worried about her safety from the beginning of their relationship. Quickly she grabbed a bag that was slung on the poles of the hammock under the window and stuffed the note, as well as a few pieces of fruit from the desk. Then she carefully scooped her egg up in its blanket, wrapping it up and holding it close to her chest. She ran from her home and shifted her scales so that she blended in with the sky as she spread her wings and took off. 

It took her a moment to break through the top of the canopy but when she reached open air she caught a glimpse of white figures in the distant skies, just above the trees.

Plum then proceeded to fly faster and harder then she ever had in her life in the opposite direction, if she was lucky they wouldn’t have noticed her if she kept camouflaged. The trees below her whipped past as she went on. The sun had been overhead when she had awoken from her nap but by the time she began to tire and needed to land the sun was almost over the horizon. To her surprise she had reached the shoreline on the south eastern part of Pyrrhia. She hadn’t traveled this far since she was a dragonet and felt more adventurous. 

Her talons touched on the soft sand and her whole body slumped to the ground, curling protectively around her egg. Plum hoped that the IceWings hadn't seen her, or would even travel this far to look for her. She wasn't able to worry about it too much though as her eyes grew too heavy to keep them open and she succumbed to her exhaustion. 

“There she is!” 

A voice rose over the sound of the waves and Plum woke with a start. Blinking, she looked to the sky to see three IceWings hovering over the tree line. With a hiss of fear she scrambled to her feet and lifted off again, her egg pressed close. Without thinking she shot towards the ocean, the wind buffeting her as she flew over the water. Dark clouds loomed in the distance and she prayed that her pursuers would hesitant from chasing her into a storm. 

She pressed on, the wind growing harsher and the sky and water growing darker as she did. The sound of the others’ wings still sounded threatening close behind her. 

_Move. Faster. Don’t let them catch you!_ she urged to herself. 

Thunder boomed over her head and rain began to pelt her in her face. The shouts of the IceWings were drowned out by the wind, though one sounded uncomfortably closer than she expected. 

Then it happened. Freezing pain exploded through her right wing, causing it to buckle and Plum to falter and fall, plummeting towards the dark waves. Hitting the water felt like stone, the cold shot through to her bones, sucking the air from her lungs. To her dismay the force of ner fall had ripped her egg from her talons, she grasped at empty water, searching in the dark for the most precious thing to her, but it was gone. Despair filled her. Was she to die, never having met her dragonet? Her dragonet would parish before it even had a chance to see the beauty of the sun or feel it on their scales. 

_I’m sorry, Frigid…_ she thought weakly. _...I’ve failed._


End file.
